Wolverine and Shadowcat's X Men
by TwerkLikeAnnabeth
Summary: The original X-Men have grown and matured. It's time for a new team of heroes to take over. Can these young mutants handle the perils of being a teenager and a mutant?
1. Final Choices

_**CHOSEN OC's**_

_Tonia Heart- El' Caliente_

_Adrianna Nyx- Abilxey_

_Guadalupe "Lupe" Rodriguez- MysteryAgain_

_Alexis Merin Valkrhea- GG_

_Ione Venti Draco- Linzerj_

_Axle Jose Rodriguz- Devil Fan_

_Marcus Jackson- RobinRules15_

_Malcolm Gray- Shock689_

_Conner Fields- Munaman__a_

_Rin Takahashi- xDeathByCupcakes_

_AND I COULDN'T RESIST THIS ONE SOOOOO _

_ Lauren Elizabeth Correra- led1222_

_I **may** tweak the characters, a tiny bit._


	2. Chapter 1: We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Chapter 1: We're Not in Kansas Anymore

_New Mutant detected. Lauren Correa. 15. Topeka, Kansas. Wind and Dust manipulation. __**Immediate action required**_.

Emma Frost rushed to inform the others of Cerebro's latest detection. Wolverine and Shadowcat quickly gathered their students, and prepped the X-Jet. The unnerving feeling of liftoff never failed to make Adrianna Nyx's stomach jump. She grasped the belt that was fastened at her waist and closed her eyes. Marcus Jackson placed his hand over hers for comfort. Tonia Heart, seated at the back of the jet, bit at her nails.

"Girl, you're going to tear them cuticles up!" The openly-gay Draco Harrison exclaimed.

"Draco, they'll grow back the minute I go Feline again so I'm fine" Tonia replied, smugly.

Kitty stepped out of her seat in the cockpit. "We'll be touching down in five minutes. I want everyone fully suited up and ready. Emma just contacted us and said that the girl's powers are out of control"

The touchdown was a rough one, with the winds blowing so viciously. However, Logan maneuvered the jet on to the ground, as smoothly as possible. The exit ramp was lowered and the new team of X-Men stepped out. They were in the middle of large field, covered only with a thick dry layer of dust. In the center of the field, a tornado was cycling. A young girl floated in the center.

"She's distraught, but I can't pinpoint why" Insight screamed over the howling winds.

"My powers won't do us any good out here" Neptune shouted.

"Mine will! I'm going to see if I can pull her out of there" Lady Gravity shouted in her Spanish accent. She began her ascension and tried to stop the gravity around the twister. This required an incredible feat of concentration and she wasn't as experienced as the others. She soon lost her concentration and was drained of her power.

"It's coming towards us!" Mainframe exclaimed. "There's no way to stop a tornado once it's in full motion!"

"I've got it!" ShadowRunner shouted running towards the tornado. She grabbed hold of the shadows that were being cast by the twister and made a giant hand. She made the shadow reach through the twister and grasp the girl. This was a strain on ShadowRunner; she couldn't keep the shadow in a solid form and was sucked in to the eye of the storm. She saw the girl floating in the center, her eyes were closed. ShadowRunner made a force field of shadows around her and the girl and let the wind blow them out of the twister. As they blew out of the tornado, ShadowRunner lost control of the force field and her and the girl began falling. Luckily, Gaia caught them on a rock and carried them back to the group.

"Somebody wake her up! Make the storm stop!" Barrage cried.

Feline pushed Lauren off of the rock, causing her to slam in to the ground. The technique was rude but she woke up. At first, she was hesitant to wake, then she saw the tornado and she stopped it with a bug eyed gasp.

"Wh-who are you?" Lauren muttered and then she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The X-Men took Lauren back to the mansion so she could recover in the infirmary. Lauren did not wake up for over a day. It was Tonia's shift to watch her when she finally awoke.

"Where am I?" Lauren said in her thick southern accent.

"You're at the Xavier's School for Gifted Students, it's a school for mutants" Tonia explained.

"Who are you?" Lauren replied.

"I'm Tonia Heart, but my codename is Feline. Our computer, Cerebro, that locates mutants found you. We came to Kansas and your powers were out of control. You were inside of a tornado but Adrianna got you out. This is a place to learn to control your powers, if you plan on staying" Tonia explained.

"I would love to stay. I'm an orphan so I don't really have anywhere to go." Lauren replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, I will tell Professor Xavier you're planning on staying. For now, though, get some rest." Tonia said and walked out.

Meanwhile, in the danger room ShadowRunner and Kilowatt were doing the tentacle exercise. ShadowRunner dived down on to the rough metal ground. A tentacle came slamming down at her but she made a shadow shield and blocked it. A tentacle jabbed down towards Kilowatt but he blasted it with electricity. ShadowRunner was occupied watching this, and did not notice the tentacle coming behind her until after it had wrapped itself around her and lifted her 30 feet in the air. Her medium length black hair came out of its messy bun and hung in her eyes.

"Kilowatt! Help!" She shouted. Kilowatt blasted the tentacle but ShadowRunner was falling. He caught her but the force of the impact knocked them down. She was lying on top of him. She avoided his eyes and blushed.

"Thanks" She said, as she stood up.

"No problem" He said with a smirk, also standing up. A tentacle targeted Kilowatt but he wasn't prepared yet, ShadowRunner wrapped a shadow around it and crushed the tentacle. There was only one tentacle remaining so she created a shadow spear and propelled it toward it. The session was now over.

Upstairs in the library, Draco was attempting his geometry homework which was already late. Ione walked in tying her brown hair into a ponytail.

"Hey Draco, what's that?" She asked, pulling up a seat beside him.

"Hell on paper. It was due the other day, but we had to go the dust bowl or whatever. And it was kind of late when we got back and I need my rest" He explained.

"Well, I took geometry last year so maybe I can help. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Proving congruent triangles or something. I don't know how to do it" he said.

Ione showed him how to do the work and even helped him finish his other assignments. However, she had no time left to do hers. Going to high school and being part of the X-Men was hard work.

_**If your character hasn't really been featured in the story yet, do not worry! It's coming. **_


End file.
